CCS-class battlecruiser
|complement=*Thousands of infantry **Grunts **Jackals **Elites **Hunters **Brutes *Ghosts *Banshees *Wraiths *8+ Spirits or Phantoms orSeraphss |crew=Elites, Brutes, Grunts and Jackals |skeleton= |passengers=Any prisoners |capacity=Hundreds of vehicles |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=Battlecruisers and Troop Transport |era= Human-Covenant War |affiliation=Covenant Navy }} The CCS-class Battlecruiser is a heavy warship used by the Covenant navy, one of several different designs of capital ship they employ. They are smaller than the rarer and more powerful Assault Carriers, but larger than the more common Frigates and Destroyers, equipped with the standard energy shield generators, pulse laser turrets, and plasma torpedo launchers, and used as a main heavy warship by both Covenant Loyalists and Separatists. They are the most commonly seen, and therefore best-known, Covenant ship classes in the Halo games. Internal Systems The CCS classification is the most well known type of Covenant warship, one of the few which the UNSC has been able to gain decent intelligence from, via the Truth and Reconciliation in particular. It appears to be capable of both space warfare and supporting ground operations, capable of deploying upwards of a thousand troops of various races, as well as support vehicles and aircraft. Control Room The Control Room of a CCS classification, known as the "bridge" in human terminology, is located, as with on all Covenant starships, at the midsection of the battlecruiser, protected by thick armor in addition to its shields. A raised platform in the center of the spacious room ringed with holographic controls is the Combat Information Center, or CIC, of the Control Room. These controls are most likely for fire control, navigation, sensors, ship diagnostics, internal security monitors, etc. In front of the command center is a large holographic "banner" which is used for navigation purposes. The crew in the control room usually consists of an Sangheili/Jiralhanae Ship Master who stands on the central platform and is in charge of giving orders and commanding his vessel, accompanied by,in most cases,[Sangheili zealots,or high ranking captain Jiralhanae that patrol the lower level of the control room, who are responsible for maintaining the security of the ship. Gravity Lift projected from the Truth and Reconciliation.]] Like most warships in the Covenant fleet, the CCS-class is also equipped with a single ventrally-mounted gravity lift, enabling the quick and easy transportation of personnel, vehicles, equipment and supplies to a planet's surface. Objects or people placed in it are propelled upward or downward rapidly by an anti-gravity field, and are able to gently disembark, despite the high speeds occupants can reach.Halo: Combat Evolved, Truth and Reconciliation Brig The CCS classification has at least two brigs for holding prisoners.Though they may have more since these ships have not been fully explored. Each is a rectangular room with four forcefield-secured cells on either side, for a total of eight per brig. Each cell can accommodate a large number of prisoners, although normally only one is placed in each cell, probably for security purposes against the possibility of an organized escape attempt. The fields are impenetrable to all hand held weaponry, projectile or energy, but can be lowered by a holographic control panel on a raised platform on the far side of the brig opposite the entrance, the guards post. The cells are arranged at the periphery of a spacious room, with guards patrolling the central section. The guards usually have active camouflage, using their stealth to monitor the prisoners. Hangar Bays Main Article: Shuttle Bay ]] There are at least four hangar bays aboard the CCS classification - two to starboard and two to port side. They are each three-tiered, with a large amount of space between the floors and ceilings of each level. Each bay contains various vehicles, such as the Spirit-class dropship, on the bottom floor, with a pillar-like platform used for dismounting passengers rising up and connecting to the second level. Covenant troops are arrayed upon the second and third floors, with multiple stationary plasma shields and Shade infantry plasma turrets.Halo: Combat Evolved, Truth and Reconciliation (Level) A plasma magnetic containment field operates at the mouth of the hangars, retaining atmosphere while in space transit. This field can be activated and deactivated by a holographic panel, allowing dropships and Banshee flyer's to enter and leave the hangars.Halo: Combat Evolved, Keyes (Level) Corridors Most of the ship is comprised of a labyrinthine network of corridors, with circuitry concealed behind purple metal casings. At junctions, gaps in the ceiling and floor appear to accommodate Huragok maintenance personnel, allowing them to float between levels easily and quickly. Doors There are various, virtually indestructible doors upon the CCS classification. Unlocked ones are outlined in purple light, while locked ones have crimson light. While locked doors can be forcibly opened by electromagnetic pulse detonations, such as nearby Plasma Grenade explosions''Halo: First Strike, pg. 69, they are protected from electronic intrusion by a 128,000-bit modulating encryption keyHalo: Combat Evolved, Truth and Reconciliation (Level) Engines and Engine Room While not seen in the Trilogy, every ship has to have engines to push it and an Engine Room to work with things that just can't be controled from the Control Room. The engines are, of course, more powerful and faster than human engines. This is likely because the Covenant aids the primary nuclear power source with a plasma power source, allowing power to almost be doubled. The engine room, one could imagine, would be a large chamber with nuclear reacters and possibly plasma energy cores. Also their would be large tubes containing the actual engines. Their would also be a manual terminal where repairs and orders from the engines can manually be made, should the Control Room's control over the engines ever become...unusable. That's basically what they are and what they do. Appearances Several CCS-class battlecruisers have been seen throughout the Halo campaign, most notably the ''Truth and Reconciliation, Purity of Spirit and possibly the Sacred Promise. They have also been seen in Halo 3 glassing the Earth city Voi, Kenya in search for the portal that leads to the Ark, they are also later seen as Covenant Separatists glass Voi in an attempt to stop a Flood Infection. They are larger and more heavily armed than heavy cruisers and destroyers, but even the CCS-class battlecruiser is itself overshadowed by the Covenant Supercruiser, Assault Carrier and Covenant Supercarriers. Like most Covenant ships, the CCS is built to a near atomic scale. Halo Trilogy Appearances *'Truth and Reconciliation (Level)' *'Keyes (Level)' *'The Great Journey (Level)' *'Crow's Nest (Level)' *'Tsavo Highway (Level)' *'The Storm (Level)' *'Floodgate (Level)' *'The Ark (Level)' Trivia *Could be 7 Reference: C = 3rd letter of alphabet, S = 19th letter of alphabet: 3+3+19=25: 2+5=7. *A "CCS-class Battlegroup" generally consists of at least three CCS-class ships Halo: Combat Evolved, level Pillar of Autumn. *During the Battle of Voi a Battlecruiser that flies overhead SPARTAN-117 has the Marathon logo on its side. Halo 3, level Tsavo Highway *The Cruisers featured in Halo 3 have 4 fins instead of 2, such as the Truth and Reconciliation in Halo: CE. *The Cruisers from Halo: CE and Halo 2 bear a resemblance to an ancient arthropod of the Cambrian Era called Anomalocaris. *During the Arbiter's assault on the Delta Halo, a Jiralhanae-occupied CCS Battlecruiser can be seen in orbit over the sea near the Scarab walker. This Cruiser is later taken over by Rtas 'Vadum and allied Sangheili. *The only CCS-Battlecruiser to ever be controlled by humans was the Truth and Reconciliation.Halo: The Flood, pg. 325 Images Image:Halo3 E3 TRAILER 2007 720p30 ST 6300Kbps 002 0001.jpg|Separatist Battlecruisers glassing a part of Voi, Kenya on Earth to prevent a Flood infestation. Image:BattleCruiser.JPG|A CCS-class Battlecruiser over Tsavo Highway. Image:cc_stats.gif|CCS-class Battlecruiser stats. Image:CCS-class Battlecruiser.jpg|A CCS-class Battlecruiser above the portal before activation. Image:CCS-Class-Battle-Cruiser-bottom.jpg|View of the bottom of a Cruiser. Image:100 2910.jpg.JPG|A closed Gravity Lift Image:Ccs-over-voi.jpg|A cruiser over the wastelands of East Africa Related Links *Truth and Reconciliation Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Covenant Starships